


隔离感（二）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [3]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616





	隔离感（二）

李艺彤如今，就像她养大的小狼狗一样。

思绪一旦跑远，面前合同上的字就越发进不了鞠婧祎的心。嘴唇上还留着轻微的痛意，红肿也还没有完全消下去。

哈哈在床脚蜷成一团，李艺彤穿着体恤牛仔抱起哈哈的样子在眼前闪现。她自己就像只大眼仔，还抱着一只猫。

集中注意力，打起精神认真看合同的条款。

公司在她公费旅行的这段日子给她联系了一些综艺，包括快乐大本营、幻乐之城，爱奇艺还有一档关于国风的综艺想邀请她当常驻嘉宾，具体什么位置还没确定下来。

粉丝的施压还是有一定作用的，背后也是公司还看重艺人。

合同基本上没有问题，很快敲定，她又进入了休假的放空状态，抱着米多小恐龙瘫在床上。

很难得的午后，但是让人心痒痒的，想要做些事，可又不忍心看着白花花的休假日子在忙碌中被消耗掉。今年这一整个上半年几乎都泡在《许仙传》的拍摄和《惜云传》的宣传里了。尽管《惜云传》小爆，但鞠婧祎在欣慰、开心的情绪之外，还是感受到了疲惫。想要好好犒劳一下自己，完全放开了去玩一下。克罗地亚之旅本应是很好的放松旅行，如果没有污七糟八的事和抽不出时间的李艺彤的话。也就只有七夕那天一起吃了个饭，虽然已经忘了到底吃了啥，可还是记得那是一顿很棒的晚餐，那天晚上也是好久没有挤在一张那么窄的床上了。

希望卡姐去日本能够买到她想要的东西，逛到想去的展。

从床上起来伸了个懒腰，鞠婧祎坐到桌前，抽出《房思琪的初恋乐园》接着看。才刚翻开，手机屏幕就亮起显出一条微信信息。

林月发来了一条链接，“SNH48克罗地亚拍MV 王雪莲受到市长接见”。鞠婧祎笑着回复了一个表情。林月紧接着又抛来一个链接，“SNH48赴克罗地亚拍摄MV 李艺彤参观克罗地亚商会”。两条通稿都已经发出。鞠婧祎面无表情地想到林总当时的那个笑，所以果然在这里埋着了吗。

见鞠婧祎一时没有反应，林月发去消息：“小鞠你别生气啊。”鞠婧祎立刻回复：“我生气什么，又不关我的事。”又发去一个谢谢的表情包。林月没再回她。

没了看书的兴致，鞠婧祎抓住哈哈的后颈皮抱到怀里，揉搓着哈哈柔软的毛。动物的身体真是温暖啊。

果然来回都邀请王雪莲坐自己的房车是个无比正确的选择。她不会拒绝我的邀请，也就完全失去给童话CP发糖的机会。

一想到这个CP，哈哈立刻想要从那双小小的魔掌中逃脱。

搞CP，在SNH48的发展中“被誉为”要想上位必须进行的操作。从鞠婧祎、李艺彤，到王雪莲、林月，无不在这方面受益。童话CP大势啊，大势得鞠婧祎对此总是耿耿于怀。

每个人都知道，表面的波澜不惊下，暗潮汹涌。不管李艺彤遭遇了全网黑还是演唱会黑海，不管李艺彤在童话CP上吃了多少亏甚至本人表达出多么明确的diss，总有那么一群人依然吃着这个CP，说着圈地自萌然后不断给这个CP增加热度，“圈了整个宇宙”真不是调侃之词。

比起无法控制的粉丝行为，鞠婧祎更在意的，是依然想在这个CP上做文章的某些人。就像曾经安排她和王雪莲跳那首《人鱼》一样，就像用这个CP吸足流量与眼球一样，他们仍然认为这个CP还有利用价值，到时候再买上热搜与营销号，再花点钱找个配音团队剪个高质量的同人视频，童话CP不就又有流量了吗。

不自觉地冷笑出声，哈哈全身抖了一抖，意识到手劲儿并没有加重才放下心来继续趴着。

如今李艺彤态度坚决，这个CP却还能持续下去，磕的除了ky，怕不是也有某些人推波助澜吧。比如为CP饭唱一首歌词贴切的歌，比如穿戴个李艺彤早年的同款，比如盯着李艺彤的各种访谈见缝插针，凡是有空隙的地方，皆插入童话CP的联想，如此一来，自然勾得粉丝心痒痒，离不开这个CP。至于谁来脑补嘛，公司自然会安排粉丝带个节奏。

王雪莲在这方面也的确是争气。舞跳得一般般，但在悄悄发糖上，却心里很有数。

有的是人脑补ky，可为什么没怎么听说ky到王雪莲头上的？真是令人可笑。

凭什么李艺彤就要成为唯一的受害者。

鞠婧祎真是越想越忿忿不平，护崽的心情再次蓬勃而出。虽然知道年轻人多吃点苦是好事，可这种献祭的苦难，还是算了吧，她心疼。

莫名想到全网黑那段时间，一整晚一整晚的睡不着。有时候李艺彤都已经睡了，她还开着最弱的光睁着发青的眼看那些恶评。

那段时间，本来总在十点前就上床睡觉的老干部，几乎每天都是12点才睡，有时候甚至到凌晨。

她看的恶评不比李艺彤看的少。她陪在她身边。

李艺彤有一天和朋友出去吃饭。朋友跟她说：“你怎么不出来解释啊！你快出来解释啊，事情不是这样的！”李艺彤说：“公司说还不到出来说话的时候。”李艺彤回来苦笑着向她转述，鞠婧祎清晰地看到有些光芒在李艺彤眼睛里消失了。也可能是她的错觉，但她知道，有的事情在那之后改变了。李艺彤没有哭，可是鞠婧祎抱着她哭了。

第二天鞠婧祎在一栋正在修建的大楼天台找到了李艺彤。因为正在修建，电梯的锁链时不时发出摩擦的乱响，但鞠婧祎无暇顾及。在手机里听到了李艺彤的声音所以稍微安心，看着楼层数目不断攀爬的时候她在想，李艺彤坐这个电梯的时候想的大概是，就算发生事故摔死了，也没什么关系吧。

李艺彤张开了双臂，冬天的风吹起她的长发和深色大衣，让她有点像一只蝙蝠。她没有站在危险的地方，距离天台边缘也有近两米的距离。

鞠婧祎走过她，走到了离她最近的天台边。这里是38层，底下的人都如蚂蚁一般渺小。

“我问过师傅了，这栋楼要修50层呢，摔下去一定粉身碎骨……可是，摔下去的话，好难看噢。”

李艺彤拉着鞠婧祎的手。

“站在这边上，总会有想要跳下去的冲动，对吧。”

鞠婧祎红着眼睨她。

李艺彤突然也红了眼眶。

她明白，仅仅是那个眼神，她就明白了，鞠婧祎那些没有说出口的话。

李艺彤捧着她的脸亲她，两个人都尝到了咸涩的泪水。

“我还不想死呢……”

鞠婧祎站在两级台阶高的平台上，从身后搂住李艺彤的脖颈，李艺彤拉着她的手。

未尽的话飘散在风里，鞠婧祎并不在意，她知道那是李艺彤还有斗志，那就足够了。

李艺彤有了很多心理阴影，比如持续不断的热搜，比如被无数不知是网友还是狗的东西骂，比如什么都能责备到她头上。但她没有熄灭心中的火苗。有时候李艺彤还笑着跟她说又被怎样毫无道理地骂了，甚至看得有点爽。

在得知公司已经安排好《人鱼》之后，李艺彤也渐渐开始为自己打算，她真的彻底认清，公司是几乎完全不用指望的，要从这个层面来为自己考虑。《人鱼》是她最后一次妥协，也是达成了交易的结果。

“一个《人鱼》算什么，只要能活下来，我就有翻盘的机会。”小崽子这么跟鞠婧祎宣言的时候，鞠婧祎真是爱死了她那副志得意满的样子。她的小小少年，心火仍然熊熊燃烧着。

鞠婧祎从一开始就不认为是李艺彤的错。难道一个人当面侮辱你，你还不能骂回去吗？何况李艺彤还没有说脏话，最多就是当时的妆没化好，看着不漂亮，体态也扣了些分。这就如同一个人恶意跳击掌，难道还能被允许吗？虽然后来堕落的丝芭妥协了，可是在鞠婧祎看来，这些曾经的规矩是维持一个相对良性的粉丝与偶像之间的关系的必需。看着吧，自《人鱼》以后，用钱ky，用钱侮辱偶像，就会成为平淡无奇的事。

不过，反正也不关她的事，她已经退团了。她还在意的，也就一个李艺彤罢了。


End file.
